


Morning Coffee

by snowmissus (soul_of_blaze)



Series: With a Dash of Sugar [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Female Thorin Oakenshield, Female Thorin, Trans Female Character, a small amount of sexual content, but not anything explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/snowmissus
Summary: A first morning together, interrupted.





	Morning Coffee

The sound of Thorin’s alarm is what wakes her. For a blessed second, Bilbo is still blissfully amongst her dreams. But the sound overpowers her sense and soon enough, she is attempting to untangle herself from the sheets. Her foot makes contact with Thorni’s leg but somehow _, somehow_ , this does not rouse the woman at all. Bilbo has to lunge herself over her girlfriend’s bulk in order to get to the beeping phone.

At least she doesn’t have a passcode to get past, Bilbo thinks as she manages to finally shut it off.

And Thorin has still not joined her in the land of the living. She merely snuffles in her sleep, turning her face halfway into the pillow.

Bilbo slides back onto the bed, though one arm and leg she leaves slung over Thorin. It’s too much effort to move more.

She tries to ignore her usual morning problems and gazes apprehensively at Thorin. It is, after all, their first morning together. Not that they haven’t been together, in that sense, but staying the night hasn’t been an option for Thorin in the past few months. Bilbo discovering the whole reason Thorin had been working an awful lot had been for vacation time… well, she’d probably have jumped her in the bakery, if that were appropriate.

Obviously, it wasn’t.

Bilbo leans against her other arm, watching Thorin as she sleeps.

Perhaps not attractive but it’s definitely endearing to see. Thorin rarely wears makeup, which Bilbo can understand (give the nature of her job), and she thinks the woman looks pretty even in her sleep.

Bilbo doubts the same for herself.

This is one of the very few times Thorin will have seen her without makeup of some sort on. As silly as it is, it does make her feel vulnerable. Not to mention her hair will definitely be a disaster and her breath, goodness.

She is on the verge of sneaking out of bed and to the adjoined bathroom when Thorin’s arm snakes around her middle.

“I can hear you thinking,” she says sleepily. “Aren’t we supposed to be on vacation?”

“Tell that to your alarm,” Bilbo mutters.

“Well…” Thorin hums, her voice thick with sleep still. “No reason to get up.”

Bilbo hums in agreement. She could go for a few more hours of sleep.

Thorin did not mean _that_ , as she pulls Bilbo completely on top of her.

“I do like this part of the waking up, though,” smiles Thorin.

“Hm,” Bilbo manages, before Thorin steals a quick kiss from her. “Why was, mm, why was your alarm on?” She tries to speak in between kisses but Thorin is having none of it.

Bilbo shifts, settling herself more comfortably on top of Thorin. If they’re going to be like this for some time, she might as well. Her girlfriend’s hands come up and thread through her curls as they kiss languidly.

She’s happy that the tentative nature Thorin has treated her with in the past few months has begun fading. Taking things slow, as Bilbo had asked, had somehow turned into her being unsure at every turn or asking each time they kissed. In the beginning, she had appreciated Thorin’s care but she was relieved that the rate at which she asked for consent had dropped to more comfortable and natural.

Like now, as Thorin’s pinky brushes against her ear and her thighs twitch in response. She feels the curve of Thorin’s smile against her lips, the chuckle in her chest. Bilbo breaks the kiss, pinching Thorin’s side in retaliation.

“Ow!” Thorin fakes, pouting at her.

“Don’t tease, you…” she loses the end of her sentence as Thorin trails her hand up Bilbo’s thigh.

Bilbo rolls her eyes, the smile on her mouth broad as she leans back down and kisses Thorin hard. The hand on her thigh inches up and then rests patiently on the edge of her panties. Despite her relaxing into their sex life, Thorin very rarely goes forward without stopping to double-check that everything she is doing is wanted.

The press of her hips forward, though, and Bilbo tangling her hands in the waves of Thorin’s hair, is enough. Her other hand settles on Bilbo’s waist, warming the skin that has been exposed by her rolled up tank top. The skin on her belly prickles delightfully as Thorin dips her hand beneath fabric.

Bilbo kisses Thorin more frantically. She takes a step in her girlfriend’s direction and removes her hands from her hair, sneaking them up under Thorin’s sleep shirt.

That is, until the sound of a crash from the guest room next door interrupts. Bilbo drops her forehead to Thorin’s chest with a groan.

It wasn’t as if she had forgotten but it might have slipped her mind that they were also babysitting. So, maybe their vacation wasn’t a full-out vacation, but Belladonna’s had been closed for a week and Thorin had taken off the entire week and left everything to Dwalin’s capable hands.

The crash is followed by Frodo beginning to scream unhappily.

Thorin pokes her side insistently. Bilbo says a garbled response into her girlfriend’s chest.

“Someone has to get up,” Thorin points out. “We did promise your cousins…”

“I don’t know why we did,” Bilbo grouses as she pushes herself up off Thorin.

Even though she loves her little cousin dearly, she begrudges him as the sight of her girlfriend. Thorin’s cheeks are reddened, her lips the same, and the crooked grin on her face as Bilbo sits up does not help the matter.

Bilbo tries very, very hard to not curse a baby’s existence as she pulls on a robe. On the bed, Thorin is slowly getting up.

“You don’t have to get up, you know.”

“Coffee,” is Thorin’s only response as she pecks the side of Bilbo’s head, mussing up her hair worse than before. “And I’ll make you your tea, don’t worry.”

“I wasn’t,” Bilbo huffs, padding out of the room and into the guest room, where Frodo is clinging to the bars of his crib. “Hello, you rascal.”

Frodo blows a bubble at her, giggling when it pops.

“Oh, yes, very funny,” she says, picking him up. Frodo makes a variety of babbling noises as she takes him down to the kitchen where Thorin is. She pauses, watching as Thorin does an odd dance while making the coffee and tea.

 _Oh_. She never thought she would be this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> rutobuka suggested this and i love my girls so much, although this went off in a slightly different direction that i planned!


End file.
